A Second Chance
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: What if the Volturi gave Bree a second chance at vampire life instead of destroying her? Will she return to her old ways of newborn destruction or will she keep it calm cool and collected?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner" and "The Twilight Saga" and all the characters pertaining to it are copyright of Stephanie Meyer and Little, Brown books. I own nothing, but I wouldn't mind having owned Emmett for a few trillion decades. **_

_**Okay guys and girlies alike, this one is dedicated to my sister and bestest friend **_**EVER!**_** Miranda Rose. Hope there's enough Jazzy in here for ya! **_

The fight was over. There, before my newborn eyes was fire. Lots and lots of fire. There were a few giant wolves lurking around in the shadows watching my every move. In front of me stood five other vampires, the ones who defeated our army in a battle I didn't even want to be in to begin with. The man with the tasseled bronze hair, the one with the human girl, had told the guy with the short blonde hair that he had taken care of Victoria once and for all, but it was a shame that he had to sacrifice Riley because of her. Victoria. Riley's girlfriend, the one we all did this for without knowing, was named Victoria! I looked at them. Their eyes were topaz… all of them. Strange compared to my piecing red ones.

"Yes, Edward that is a shame, but we must get ready. The Volturi will be here any second." The man with the short blond hair said to bronze dude. "Sam," he turned to the shadows. "Get your pack out of here. The Volturi won't take it nicely if you are here."

The giant black wolf nodded and ran off in the other direction, the others following.

"What's your name?" the blond girl walked up to me with a big guy with short black hair following behind her, one hand protectively rested on her tiny waist. I looked at her face. It was beautiful. Beautiful and…. Gentle.

"Bree…." I said to her.

"There here!" the short pixey-like girl said. Everyone turned around in front of me to face the East. I could see four people approaching. Three men and one girl. They all had black cloaks on.

"Looks like we missed a good fight." The girl said, her red eyes looked around.

"We did what we had too to protect our family." The blond haired man replied.

"Well, you also did our work for us… but it looks like you missed one." The girl responded.

They all turned to look at me, then turned back to the four other vampires that stood in front of them.

"No, she had no part in the fight." The man with brown hair said to them.

The girl chuckled. "Well, what a shame, but you all know the rules. Felix."

"We are willing to take her in and teach her how to be one of us." The man with blond hair said. Maybe I wouldn't die after all!

"This is not negotiable." The man next to her said.

"We'll take her!" the beautiful girl with blond hair, the one who asked me my name, said. "Me and Emmett."

"Please! Rosalie has always wanted children and this is the perfect thing for her!" the pixey girl said.

The girl pondered for a moment but soon came up with an answer. "We will give you a chance. However, if she slips up one time, you all will perish like the others. As for the human." She turned to where the delicious smell was coming from.

"The date is set for her changing." Bronze hair said to them. He was standing protectively in front of her.

"Make sure it is soon." And with that, they left.

"Congrats, mom." The woman with long brown hair said to the blonde woman.

"Bree." She smiled and walked up to me with the big man again.

"T-thank you." I said. In all my life, no one has ever done that for me. _DON'T slip up. They saved you so now you can't let them die because you want some blood without some crack in it._ That little annoying voice said in the back of my head.

The bronze man chuckled.

"I'm Rosalie and this is Emmett. I guess… we're your new parents." She smiled.

"I never really had much of a family before." I told them.

"Well, that will never happen again. Let's go meet everyone." She smiled and gently took my hand. "This is your grandfather, I guess, Carlisle, and this is Esme, your grandmother." She led me to the brown haired lady and the blond man. "And this is-"

"I'm your Aunt Alice and this is your Uncle Jasper!" the little pixie interrupted her.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"This is your Uncle Edward." She smiled and led me over to the bronze man standing next to the human. My throat began to burn when I smelled her. Delicious.

_Keep control, Bree._ That voice said again.

"This is soon to be your Aunt Bella." Edward smiled. "Did you tell her about our powers yet?" he turned to Emmett. "Well, Alice can see the future, that's how she saw you coming. I can read minds," He smiled. "And Jasper can control emotion."

I felt my nervousness disappear and I smiled.

"I bet your thirsty." Emmett smiled. I nodded. "Well, let's go show her how we hunt, shall we baby?" he smiled and Rosalie, who nodded.

We walked off into the woods and I faintly heard Alice say, "I've never seen Rose this happy."

"One _very_ important thing to remember is to NEVER cross this line." She said gently, but very seriously.

"Why?"

"You remember those wolves? Well, we have a treaty that we won't hunt on their land they cannot attack anyone of us Cullen's." Emmett said taking Rosalie's hand.

"And one more thing. We hunt animals, not humans." She said.

"Really? I bet its better then that heroin-filled blood that I was drinking before." I commented.

"Really? How did you hunt?" we sat down on a log a yard away from the treaty line.

"Well, Riley always told us to only feed off of homeless people, prostitutes, pimps, drug dealers, you know, the kind of people that no one would really see go missing, or even care." I said and Rosalie took my hand gently.

"That must have been terrible." She said, giving me a hug.

I nodded, my throat burning even more when I smelt some sort of blood _very_ close.

"Sam." Emmett stood up and walked over to the invisible line that separated our territories. "She's our daughter."

"Since when?" I heard a deep voice say.

"Since now. We told her about the treaty line already, so don't worry." Rosalie retorted.

"Well, remember the rest of the treaty." The voice said.

I looked at them, who looked at each other, then at me.

"Don't worry. It just says that we can't hunt humans." Emmett said.

I nodded and we got up and walked deeper into the forest. I was mindful of the invisible line that separated my new family and me from war and possible death and kept my distance from it.

"Hunting animals isn't really that different from hunting humans." Rosalie said. "The only real difference is that their faster, but won't fight back."

I nodded and we started to hunt.

_**A few hours later**_

It was just about dusk when we reached a giant house with three stories on it that rested in the middle of the woods. It didn't look like it had a basement.

"Don't worry, we really don't need one." Edward said as we walked in.

Inside was even better then the outside. It was giant and had many rooms; the foyer itself had to be a couple hundred feet. In what I thought to be the main room, there was a giant piano, leather sofa's, and lots of bookcases packed to its limit with books.

"Bree, why don't you sit down and we'll tell you the history of out family." Esme said.

I nodded and sat down in between Rosalie and Emmett, where I felt most comfortable.

"Well, I created Edward first and then Esme." Carlisle said. "After Esme I found your mom, Rosalie."

"And then I found daddy in the woods dying so I changed him." Rosalie said.

"And then I found Jazzy and we found the Cullen's."

"And then, of course, you arrived." Rosalie smiled. "Why don't I show you your room?"

We both got up and walked up the grand staircase and down the long hallway.

"I think you'll be comfortable in this room." She smiled and opened the door.

Inside I saw a big princess bed, a _huge_ TV sitting on a _huge_ entertainment center with every game system known to man, a walk in closet that had to be as big as the room itself, bookshelves, stuffed animals, and everything else a girl could want inside.

"You have a bathroom, too." She walked across the room and opened another door to reveal a huge bathroom.

"Did Alice see me coming?" _she's the one that could see the future, right?_

"No. You see, ever since I was your age I couldn't wait to be a mother. Have beautiful little babies and play with them all day and watch over them at night when they slept, but when I was turned into a vampire, Carlisle told me that I couldn't conceive because you're basically the living dead. He didn't say it like that, but you get the picture." She smiled. "So one day Emmett and I decorated this room just so we could have the experience of it, we never actually knew we would have any use for it."

"Really? Wow." I said amazed. All my life I thought people wanted kids so they could beat them up and boss them around but this changed my whole view of things.

"I'll just give you some privacy. Feel free to come downstairs or if you need anything, our room in right across the hall." She got up. "I'll take you shopping in a few days once your thirst calms down a bit, but for now their's some cloths in your closet." She smiled.

I nodded. "Thanks Rosalie."

"You can call me mom and Emmett dad if you want." She gave me one last gentle hug and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Ever since I started this life it has been complete hell, but maybe it was a good thing that Riley tricked me into fighting. I gained many things already from being with the Cullen's. First: some freedom; I didn't need to take orders or go hunting only when Riley said I could. Second and most importantly: a family; even before I was a blood-sucking demon, I didn't have a family. My mother left when I was little and my father didn't really give a damn about me. The one good thing that was good about living with Riley and the puppets was Diego; my source of love for so long was gone. Forever.

I sunk down on the bed, but got right back up. I'm not one to feel sorry for myself. Diego was in a better place and I was NOT about to sit around and feel bad about it. Of course, I'll miss him but it just seems better this way.

I got up and walked into the bathroom, took a quick shower and put on new jeans, converse, and a pink tank top with black flowers on it from my closet and walked over to my bookshelf to look around. One thing about me was I'm a _huge_ reader. In Riley's house, all we could do was sit around. Some people would just chill, watch TV and play video games, use their laptops, or kill each other. The only way I found to stay alive was to mind my own business and keep my nose in a book.

There was a light knock on the door that pulled me out of my train of thought.

I turned around to see Emmett standing in the doorway. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hi E- dad." I said.

His smiled widened-if that was even possible-and looked around. "You like it? Rose did everything. I just hung up the wallpaper and moved the furniture under her command."

I laughed and nodded.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." He said.

I walked over and hugged him. "Thank you." I muttered against his tee shirt.

"For what?" he asked, hugging me back.

"Everything." I replied and released the hug.

"Ah, it's nothing. We're all going to go out to play some baseball. Do you wanna come?"

I nodded. I loved sports. We jumped out of the window and raced to a meadow right by the house. I felt the rain sprinkling against my marble skin and finally beat Emmett to the meadow.

"You're fast!" he said as we walked a few feet to where everyone else was standing.

"Newborn." I smiled and everyone laughed.

I saw lightning up in the sky. "Let the games begin." Alice smiled and walked up to the pitchers spot.

"You wanna bat, Bree?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded and took the bat. Alice smiled and threw the ball. There was a loud crash when the ball and the bat made contact and I ran around the bases. When I made it to home Edward was just getting back with the ball.

"She's good!" Jasper said.

"Dude, she's my kid. Where do you think she get's it from?" Emmett said.

I laughed along with everyone else.

_I think I could get used to this new life with the Cullen's.. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey mom?" I said walking into her and Emmett's room. There room is somewhat bigger than mine and a HUGE bed, but that didn't really bother me.

"Hey Bree." She smiled from the bed and patted the spot next to her. I smiled a little and sat down. Only when I sat down did I notice that she was sitting in Emmett's lap. "Did you need anything?"

I shook my head. I just wanted to be with my family, even though I was just getting used to having one. I smelled that delicious smell again and healed my breath.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Emmett smiled when he noticed that my body wasn't digesting air.

"Really? How come she's always around?" I asked.

"Edward loves her. She's kind of his… pet." He replied with a quick smile.

I nodded slowly and wondered how Edward could control himself.

"So is the thirst getting any better?" Rosalie asked. When I nodded, she smiled. "Glad to hear it. Usually the animal blood helps control it."

"That's interesting." I smiled and pulled my My Chemical Romance sweatshirt closer to me.

"So you like My Chemical Romance?" Emmett asked. I nodded. "Really? I heard there coming to Seattle. I'm sure you can control your thirst a little more to go with me. I mean, there all vampires too, but very old ones like Carlisle. They have a better control over their thirst than the rest of us, but I'll keep you in check." He winked.

I smiled and nodded. My parents knew My Chemical Romance? Awesome!

"I'll make some calls." Rosalie smiled.

"Thank you!" I gave them a hug and got up, walking into Alice's room. "Hi…'' I said from the doorway.

"Hey!" she jumped up from her chair and hugged me. "How are you today?"

"Really good." I replied.

Jasper smiled. "You have that oara about you."

I laughed at the inside joke and sat down against the wall.

"So what's up?" Alice asked, sitting down across from me.

"I just wanted to know the story of how you guys met. I heard everyone else's story except Edward… but I'll wait to hear that until… later."

She smiled and took my hands. "Well, my and Uncle Jazzy met in a café, actually. I saw him wandering into there and decided I'd meet him."

"What do you mean you 'saw him'?" I asked.

"I got a vision." She smiled.

I laughed at my stupidity. "How did you come to the Cullen's?"

"Well, we were nomads, but one day we stumbled across the Cullen's and we just couldn't leave." She smiled. I smiled and nodded.

"Was it love at first sight?" I asked, thinking of Diego.

Jasper smiled from his spot on the bed and nodded. "Most definitely. I mean, what's not to love about her?"

We laughed and I got up. "I think I'm going to go down to that little lake by where we played baseball the other night." I said, walking toward the door.

"Okay. Have fun!" she smiled.

I smiled and walked out, down the hall, and jumped out the window right next to Edward's door. Finally alone with my thoughts I walked into the forest, carefully keeping my distance from the guarded treaty line that separated our land from the giant wolves. Once I was deep in the woods, I sat down on a log. My mind wandered from every subject such as My Chemical Romance, to wolves, to my new family, but I couldn't keep my thoughts away from Diego, my one true love that perished in a battle that neither one of us wanted to take place. Stupid _Victoria_. It felt so odd knowing her name, nonetheless saying it in my head after calling her '_her_' for most of my newborn life.

"Thought I would find you out here." My head snapped up to see Edward standing before me.

"You heard my thoughts." If I were a human, I would be blushing like crazy.

"Maybe. Or maybe it was your sent. _Or _maybe I'm just that good of a tracker." He smiled and sat down next to me.

I smiled and looked at him.

"So, tell me about this Diego."

I sighed. Could I build the strength to talk about him? "Well, we met when we were out hunting with a bunch of meatheads. We ditched them and began to hunt by ourselves, then one day, before we figured out that we didn't have to hide from the sun, we were in this cave and just…. I dunno."

"I know how you feel, well, at least I think I do." He said.

"How?"

"Well, I fell head over heals for Bella the minute I saw her."

"How come you won't change her, then? How can you stand the smell?"

He laughed. "Everyone asks me that. I just… don't wanna ruin her soul, I guess. And, I just got used to the smell after a year or so."

"So I have to wait that long to not wanna kill her? I mean, no offence, but she just makes me thirsty."

"No. it took everyone a different amount of time to…. Warm up to her."

"Oh… okay." I said and got up. "I should probably get back."

He nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Aren't you coming?"

"Nah. I think I'll hunt a little and go over to Bella's."

"Okay." I gave him a quick hug and ran back to the house.

Inside, Emmett and Rosalie were snuggled up on the sofa in the main living room watching some football game and he was playing with her hair while she read a magazine.

"Hey. I think I'm gonna go watch a movie." I said as I walked past them up the stairs.

"Okay. Night." Rosalie called.

"Night mom. Night dad." I said walking into my room.

And this was the part where I wish I were still human, that I had a real family when I _was_ human. I wish I could go to sleep or had Emmett to tuck me in or get the monsters from under my bed. Or Rosalie to take me shopping or to the toy store. But I guess I was blessed to have them now.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have a surprise for you." Rosalie smiled walking into my room at about five o'clock the next morning.

"Really?" I smiled and got up from where I was sitting on the floor.

She nodded and took my hand. Together, we meet dad in the hall and walked to a small clearing fifty miles from our house. There, a man that looked incredibly familiar stood, leaning against a tree, the tree bending to the other side from the pressure he was putting on it. I'm surprised it didn't snap if he were to be a vampire. Once we got closer, I finally recognized the man for who he really was.

"Diego?" I gasped.

The man smiled and nodded, opening his arms. I ran to him at lightning speed as his arms engulfed me.

"I thought…. I thought you were dead!"

"I missed you too." He smiled.

I smacked his arm and he laughed. "How did you survive?"

"I hid up in a tree and waited till the battle was over to come find you… when I didn't I thought about dying, but I thought... 'What if she's still out there?'"

"How did you find me?"

"You still ask a lot of questions, don't you?" he smiled. "Well, this guy named Edward found me in Seattle last night and told me the story about you and I couldn't wait to see you."

I turned to look at mom and dad. I noticed that Edward had joined them. They all were smiling over at us. "I thought you were hunting!" I told him.

"Well, I lied. And once you went upstairs, I got your parents in on it. Rosalie is actually the one that convinced him that you were still alive." Edward said, running one hand through his tasseled bronze hair.

"Thank you!" I ran over and hugged them all. "Can he stay with us?"

"Of course!" mom smiled.

"But not in the same room." Dad smiled.

Rosalie smacked his arm. "It's not like there going to do anything! Don't you trust Bree?" she asked.

"Of course, but it's him I don't trust with my little girl." He eyed Diego.

"Daddy, he's _very_ trustworthy. I should know, of all people."

"I still don't trust him."

We all laughed and walked back to the house.

"Don't mind him, Diego, he's just…. Emmett." Mom smiled as we walked into the house.

He laughed. "It's fine. I totally understand."

Diego and I walked upstairs and to our room.

"They explained all the rules to live with them, right?" I asked as we sat down on the day bed.

"Totally. And they already took me hunting and everything. Way better than that crack blood Riley made us drink before."

I laughed and nodded.

"Now, I plan on beating you at Xbox." He smiled and picked up a controller, tossing me one.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay girlies and possible guys! This one is DEFINITLY dedicated to Miranda Rose, but also to raspburrie547 and everyone else who read, reviewed, put this on their favorites list, or alerts. Sooooo Thanks! Enjoooooooooooy! Miranda, your so lucky I love you for this chapter! **_

"Uhm… hey." I said as I walked into the living room where Jasper and Carlisle were sitting.

"Bree!" Jasper smiled as I sat down in the seat parallel from them. "Did you hear that Edward and Bella made it official that their getting married?"

I shook my head. Was I that out of it? Never mind, since Diego came, I spent most of my time with him and my parents.

"Well, Bella wants you to be one of her bridesmaids." Carlisle said. "But maybe I should've let her tell you that." A sly smile crossed his perfect angel face.

I laughed.

"So what are you doing tonight, or should I say what are you and Diego doing tonight?" Jasper asked.

"Well, me, dad, mom, and Diego are going to the My Chemical Romance concert. I never knew that they were vampires!"

They both laughed. "Well, maybe you should go now." Mom said coming down the steps. Her long, blond hair was in a perfect ponytail like mine, one of my many My Chemical Romance shirts and jeans. Emmett came down behind her, his Ralph Lauren polo hanging loosely around his jeans. Diego followed in the same fashion as Emmett.

"Okay." I smiled and got up, leading my family to the very big garage that held almost all of our many cars. Once we were all were piled into dad's wrangler, we sped off to Seattle. Diego held my hand the whole way.

"Hold on a second." A huge security guard who would never stand a chance against me in a fight said, holding up his arm to block our path into the backstage. We flashed him our passes and he reluctantly ushered us back.

"Rosalie!" I saw Gerard, the lead singer of my favorite band, called, sprinting toward us.

Emmett growled and we all laughed.

"Hey Gerard, this is my daughter, Bree, your biggest fan." She smiled turning to me.

He smiled and gave me a quick hug. "I hope you enjoy the show, but I gotta go! Maybe we could go hunting afterward?"

I nodded, star struck, and he ran in the general direction of the stage.

Can you say…. Wow?


	5. Chapter 5

Months passed since the night of the concert and oodles happened since then. Diego and I were- wait for it, waaaait for it-ENGAGED, and my parents were getting married, again. My family and I grew closer and the painful memories of the beginning of this eternal life became more and more distant. Life was _beyond_ perfect and they just kept getting better.

_**Okay, very short chapter and I hate to tell you guys this but this is the end of the veeerrry short story but there WILL BE A SEQUAL! Thanks for reading and Miranda, I hope you like this story that was made especially for you! **_


End file.
